Gwiazda Południa/23
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Gwiazda Południa Przerwana Uczta. Szczęśliwy, odnalezieniem „Gwiazdy Południa”, Watkins postanowił wyprawić z okazji tej wspaniałą ucztę. Przedsięwzięto możliwe środki zabezpieczenia klejnotu i Dady na ucztę nie zaproszono. Następnego dnia, po południu, przygotowania były w pełnym biegu. Rzeźnicy zwozili zapasy mięsa, mogące nakarmić pułk piechoty i p. Watkins nie spoczął, póki wszelkie likiery, wina owoce i jarzyny wszystkich kantyn w okolicy nie przeniosły się do jego kuchni. O godzinie 4-ej stół był nakryty. Baterja butelek stała we wzorowym porządku na bocznym stole, a pieczenie wołowe i jagnięce pachniały z pieców. O 6-ej zaczęli się schodzić goście. O 7-ej gwar był tak wielki, że kapeli muzycznej nie udało by się go przygłuszyć. Obecnym był także Mathys Pretorius, znacznie spokojniejszy od czasu jak nie miał potrzeby obawiać się konceptów Pantalacciego, Tomasz Steele, kupiec Natan, fermerzy, kopacze, kupcy i urzędnicy. Na prośby Alicji zjawił się też Cyprjan i zajął miejsce obok niej. Oboje nie byli w zbyt dobrym humorze, bo 50 krotny miljoner p. Watkins ani myślał o oddaniu ręki córki zwyczajnemu inżynierowi, który nawet nie umiał „robić djamentów”. Egoista nie pomny, że z ręki jego otrzymał bogactwo, lekceważył obecnie młodego człowieka i dawał mu to uczuć. Przed szczęśliwym fermerem, a więc nie za nim, jak podczas poprzedniej uczty, błyszczała „Gwiazda Południa”, leżąc na niebieskiej aksamitnej poduszce pod szklannem kloszem. Nadto dla zabezpieczenia jej klosz otoczony był siatką z mocnych drutów. Spełniono już kilkanaście toastów na cześć Gwiazdy. W sali stawało się gorąco nie dowytrzymania. Nagle, trzy silne uderzenia we drzwi przerwały gwar rozmowy. – Proszę wejść, wołał p. Watkins, kto by to nie był, będę mu rad, o ile tylko jest spragniony. Na progu zjawiła się wysoka, chuda postać J. Wandergaarta. Goście byli zdziwieni, znano ogólnie nieprzyjaźń, dzielącą dwóch sąsiadów i w zjawieniu się nieoczekiwanem Wandergaarta, przeczuwano przykre zajście. Cisza zaległa obszerną salę. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na siwowłosego, starego szlifierza, ten zaś stał milcząc ze skrzyżowanemi ramionami, w wysokim kapeluszu na głowie i długim czarnym paltocie. Pan Watkins uczuł nie określony strach, dreszcz go przeszedł. Fermer gwałtem otrząsnął się z przykrych przeczuć. – Hę, ależ to długo trwało zanim sąsiad zdecydowałeś się zrobić mi przyjemność zjawienia się w mym domku. Co za wiatr pomyślny sprowadza was do mnie? – Wiatr sprawiedliwości, sąsiedzie Watkins, odpowiedział chłodno starzec. Przychodzę ci oznajmić, że sprawiedliwość po latach siedmiu nareszcie tryumfuje. Przychodzę ci powiedzieć, że godzina restytucji nadeszła, a kopja, nosząca moje imię, i na przyszłość moją będzie. Johnie Watkins, to coś mi niegdyś przemocą wydarł, prawo nakazuje ci teraz zwrócić. O ile Watkins na razie był przestraszonym zjawieniem się Wandergaarta, o tyle teraz uparty i gwałtowny charakter jego, kazał mu stawiać czoło niebezpieczeństwu. Oparł się mocno o poręcz fotelu i zaczął się śmiać pogardliwie. – Ten biedak oszalał, rzekł, zwracając się do swych gości, wiedziałem już oddawna, że mu piątej klepki brakuje, lecz teraz, zdaje mi się, już na dobre zwarjował. – Śmieje się dobrze, kto śmieje się ostatni, rzekł poważnie Wandergaart, wyciągając papier z kieszeni. – Wszak wiesz Johnie Watkins, że wyrokiem przyznano ci grunty, leżące na zachód od 25° szerokości od Greenwich? a mnie grunty, leżące na wschód od tej linji? A tak, mój wesoły towarzyszu, kpił w dalszym ciągu Watkins i dlatego zrobiłbyś lepiej, idąc do domu położyć się do łóżka, zamiast tutaj uczciwym ludziom przerywać zabawę. Jacobus Wandergaart rozwinął papier. Tu się znajduje objaśnienie, rzekł łagodnym głosem przez królową Wiktorję podpisane i przez gubernatora ogłoszone, a które dotyczy omyłki w mapach Gryqualandu. Omyłka ta, którą popełnił przed 10 laty geometra, upuszczając z uwagi zboczenie igły magnesowej od punktu północnego, fałszuje wszystkie mapy i wszystkie pomiary gruntów podług niej sporządzonych. Następstwem obecnego sprostowania będzie przesunięcie linji szerokości o 3 mile na zachód. To urzędowe sprostowanie zapewnia mi zwrot mojej własności. To miałem ci do powiedzenia Johnie Watkins! Czy fermer nie zrozumiał tego wyjaśnienia, czy udawał, iż nierozumie, dość, że raz jeszcze chciał się pogardliwym śmiechem pozbyć przeciwnika. Lecz śmiech jego brzmiał nienaturalnie i nie znalazł odgłosu u biesiadników. Świadkowie tego zajścia pomimo woli przekonani zostali poważnym tonem mowy i wyglądem starego szlifierza. Kupiec Natan pierwszy wmieszał się w ten spór. – To, co mówi p, Wandergaart, może w istocie jest słusznem, omyłki przecież są możliwe. Może lepiej będzie zażądać objaśnienia. – Czekać na objaśnienia, krzyknął fermer, uderzając pięścią w stół, ja tu tylko mam prawo dać objaśnienia. Nie obchodzą mnie cudze wyjaśnienia. Czy ja jestem u siebie, czy nie jestem? Czy mnie nie przyznano prawa własności kopji, którego ten stary krokodyl naruszyć się poważa. Jeżeli mnie kto chce niepokoić w mojem prawie, zrobię, co już raz zrobiłem, pójdę do sądu i zobaczymy kto zwycięży. – Sądy już się tu nie mają po co wtrącać, z niewruszonym spokojem odrzekł Wandergaart; z przyznaniem omyłki na mapach, sprawa roztrzygnięta. Po tych słowach Wandergaart pokazał papier opatrzony stemplami. Sytuacja Watkinsa stawała się nieprzyjemną, próbował śmiać się jeszcze, ale zaczynało już mu brakować odwagi, gdy w tem spojrzenie jego padło na „Gwiazdę Południa”. – A gdyby nawet tak było, zawołał, gdyby mnie bezprawnie pozbawić chciano własności, której przez lat siedem używałem w spokoju, co mi to może zaszkodzić? czy nie posiadam klejnotu, który mnie zabezpieczy od wszelkich trosk? – Mylisz się, ponownie zauważył Wandergaart stanowczo, „Gwiazda Południa” należy do tego, do kogo należy kopalnia ze wszystkiem, co się na jej gruntach znachodzi. Meble tego domu, wino we flaszkach i mięso na talerzu; wszystko to jest moją prawną własnością, bo jest owocem przemocy, którą przed siedmiu laty popełniłeś. Bądź pewny przedsięwziąłem wszelkie środki ostrożności. Jacobus po tych słowach klasnął w dłonie. Natychmiast weszli konstable z oficerem na czele, oficer zbliżył się do stołu i położył rękę na krześle. – W imieniu prawa, powiedział, ogłaszam, iż obejmuję w chwilowe posiadanie meble i wszelkie przedmioty, znajdujące się w tym domu. Wszyscy powstali z wyjątkiem fermera, który jak gromem rażony, pozostał w swym fotelu. Alicja objęła go za szyję i starała uspokoić. Wandergaart nie spuszczał oka ze swego przeciwnika. Przenosił wzrok swój kolejno z niego na „Gwiazdę Południa” i więcej w tym wzroku malowało się litości, niż nienawiści. Zrujnowany… zrujnowany!… Były to jedyne słowa, jakie szeptały drżące wargi Watkinsa. Wówczas zbliżył się do niego Cyprjan i przemówił poważnym głosem: – Panie Watkins, ponieważ majątek pański jest tak silnie zagrożonym, pozwól mi w tem widzieć możliwość zbliżenia się do jego córki. Mam zaszczyt prosić pana o rękę panny Alicji!